


Wrong Bed

by blustersquall



Series: Alistair Theirin x Roselyn Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. After returning from the Deep Roads and as guests of the new King of Orzammar, a drowsy Alistair climbs into a bed that does not belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a prompt I received: "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"  
> Which I adjusted to suit the situation.

After being in the Deep Roads for what seemed like weeks, the lure of a bath and a comfortable bed to sleep in was a welcome on. Not just for Alistair, but his companions too.

Bhelen,  _King_  Bhelen now had offered them rooms in the palace to stay in for as long as they needed. Giving them all the oppertunity to adequately recover from wounds and recuperate. All of them had taken advantage of his hospitality, except Oghren who wanted to stay close to Tapsters, but insisted they come find him when they intended to leave Orzammar.

Alistair had bathed, had spent what must have been an hour submerged in one of the huge, deep stone tubs scrubbing himself clean of grime and dirt. Content to enjoy the water and the feeling of cleanliness. 

The Deep Roads did not make for a nice location to live in. He felt like darkspawn blood and dirt and sweat had dried into his skin and Alistair was red raw by the time he climbed out of the tub to dry himself.

In something of a daze he walked from the washroom to his bedchamber a towel around his waist. 

The chambers in the royal palace were bigger than any room Alistair had ever had as a young man growing up. They were comfortable and spacious, even if their ceilings were a little on the low side.

A fire had been lit in the hearth and candles on a small desk gave as much light as he needed. The soap he had used made him feel drowsy and warm. A little tingly. He would have to ask the King what it was and if he could have some for the road.

He patted himself dry and roughly rubbed his hair dry. The lure of a warm bed and sleep made him impatient to get under the covers and his head on a pillow, so he dropped his towel on the floor.

It was as good as his mind had conjured. It had been so long since he had slept on anything but the ground or a bedroll that the Dwarven bed felt like a luxury for his tired, aching muscles.

Alistair found the sheets had already been warmed for him as he climbed between the covers and the mattress. No cold touched his naked skin, he was simply enveloped within warmth and comfort and the draw of a good nights sleep.

A deep breath settled his body and he could already feel the fingers of slumber wrapping around him. He scratched his nose as something, the pillow or covers tickled. Hugging his pillow he rolled onto his front with a sigh.

Then his bed adjusted. He felt the mattress change in weight. Strange. It shouldn’t have—

 _”_ Alistair?! _”_  His eyes shot open. _“WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!”_

He jerked up to sit, the covers pooling in his lap. Opposite him, holding the blankets to her naked body was his fellow Grey Warden, Roselyn, her grey eyes wide and blazing.

“GET OUT! GET OUT!” She screamed, shoving him. She grabbed for an object - a book - from beside her, throwing it blindly. Her mabari, Roo, was barking. She had appeared from the gloom of one of the corners.

Alistair stumbled, catching his foot in the sheets. He caught himself, bearing his full nakedness as the sheets fell from around him.

 _“You’re naked?!”_  Roselyn shrieked, covering her eyes.  _“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?!”_

“Your bed?! This is my bed!” Argued Alistair indignant. He forgot his nakedness for the moment, and crossed his arms.

“No, its not!” Roselyn shouted, her voice resonating as only a noble’s voice could. “Your room is across the hall you oaf!” She jerked her finger at the door

“No its-” Alistair caught himself. He noticed Roselyn’s bow and a quiver of arrows. Her pack and her books piled up on the desk. Her clothes hanging on a rail beside the fire “This isn’t my room.” He remarked with slowly dawning horror.

“NO. IT ISN’T!” Screeched Roselyn. “GET OUT!” She threw a pillow which went wide and hit the opposing wall.

“I’m going! I’m going!” Alistair retorted hurrying for the door.

In one gesture he had yanked the door open stepped over the threshold and slammed it closed behind him. He felt his cheeks were hot. His whole body in fact. 

The relaxed state he had been in before was now ruined and he was on high alert. Not just his mind, but his body too. And the knowledge that Roselyn had been naked, mere inches from him did not help to settle his mind. In fact it made things worse as his belly tingled to know how close he had been to her smooth, milky white flesh.

Someone down the hall chortled. Alistair quickly covered himself with his hands glancing down the hall praying it wasn’t Morrigan.

It wasn’t. It was Zevran who was grinning his terrible grin, leaning casually on the door frame to his room.

“Don’t say a word.” Alistair grumbled, crossing the hallway to the opposing door with as much dignity as he could muster.

“There are better ways to see her naked, my friend.” Zevran quipped, leeringly. “Which result is far nicer screams.”

Alistair’s blush deepened. “Shut up.” He snapped and disappeared into his room.


End file.
